The present invnetion relates to elecrical wall outlet covers and more specificlly to an electrical wall outlet cover for visually impared persons or persons with less than normal motor coordination.
Currently most homes and commercial establishments in this country contain, on at least one interior wall, a means for pluging in electrical appliances and the like into wall outlets via standard two or three prong plugs which are attached to the appliances provided by the manufacturers of said electrical appliances. Currently most wall outlets are attached to studs located in the wall so that the actual outlets are protruding outward from the wall surface by about three sixteenths of an inch. A substantially flat cover plate attaches to the wall outlet by a centrally located screw. The cover plate acts to frame the wall outlet and make a smooth transition between the outlet and surrounding wall. The actual outlets end up being flush with the front surface of the outlet cover. A sighted person with good motor coordination has relativly little problem in inserting an electrical plug into a wall outlet, however a sightless person or a person with poor muscle coordination may find it extreemly difficult to allign the prongs of an electrical plug with the slit type recepticals located in the standard wall outlet. As a sighted person try closing your eyes and plugging in an electrical appliance into an outlet. You will notice how difficult it is.